1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dust shrouds. More specifically, the present invention relates to a universal dust shroud for angle grinders.
2. State of the Art
Dust shrouds have become more commonly used for multiple purposes. Angle grinders, for example, are commonly used for grinding cement or other similar tasks. Without a dust shroud, debris is scattered over a wide area. It is desirable to contain the dust which is created for several reasons. It is desirable to contain the dust and debris to keep the workplace cleaner and to minimize the time necessary to clean up afterwards. Fine dust is often created while grinding cement, for example, which spreads a large distance and can be quite difficult to clean up afterwards. It is also desirable to contain the dust and debris to keep the same from getting into the tool itself, causing premature failure of the bearings, motor, etc. Additionally, debris such as concrete dust poses a health risk to the machine operator and others who may breathe it. It is thus desirable to collect the dust to minimize any exposure to the dust.
One difficulty in providing dust shrouds is the fact that each particular tool will have different mounting requirements. For angle grinders, each grinder will typically have a collar which is concentric to the output shaft which may be used to mount a dust shroud. For each grinder, however, the collar may be a different diameter and may be a different height from the grinding disk. As such, the dust shroud must accommodate the particular mounting diameter and height of the desired tool. Another difficulty in providing dust shrouds is in providing a dust shroud which does not overly interfere with the use of the grinder itself.
It is thus appreciated that the requirements for a dust shroud varies according to the particular angle grinder with which the dust shroud is being used. Many stores, however, do not wish to stock many different models of dust shrouds. It is similarly not desirable for a manufacturer to make many different models of dust shrouds, as it increases the tooling and production costs. Individual consumers do not wish to special order a dust shroud and wait for weeks for it to arrive. There is thus a need for universal dust shrouds which allow a single shroud to be used with many different brands of tools while still performing properly. Such a universal dust shroud should safely and securely mount to a wide variety of angle grinders while effectively collecting dust and debris and without interfering with the use of the angle grinder.